


sometimes i cry just thinking of you.

by lukioo



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo
Summary: Leon and Ada are longing for something unobtainable between each other.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 24





	sometimes i cry just thinking of you.

Leon felt so fucking lost when he thought of her, sick of the feeling he felt when he heard her name again.   
He was so unbelievably infatuated with that woman, in a way he’d never felt before. If she told him to jump, he’d probably jump with no second thought.

His feeling choked him, throat tightening as he laid in the cold bed of his empty apartment, only accompanied by the warm buzzing in his head of the whiskey he’d just downed.

He remembered everything from the police department, how she made him feel and manipulated his feelings. He was so young.   
The ripe age of 21, clean faced and ready to conquer the world.   
  
He remembered her lips, pressed against his, gentle and if he closed his eyes, he could forget about where they were and just think of _her._

She thought of him sometimes too, in the dark hotel rooms where she tried to remember the way he said certain words, his voice like music to her ears.   
She lay, alone and longing for his press, his gentle hand against the back of her neck, the hum of his throat as they kissed.   
And she missed the subtle taste of alcohol on his lips when they had reunited after the Raccoon city incident.   
Ada had to admit that she had been falling for the rookie cop, and the way he looked at her with adoration in his painfully blue eyes.   
Her heart clenched when she thought of him.   
God, nothing was worse than this feeling.   
  


_  
Nothing was worse than this feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> really short but I can only write short stuff anymore 
> 
> I miss the days where I could write 6,000 words in one sitting and have a constant flow of inspiration and ideas


End file.
